Often an individual desires a portable light source focused to illuminate an area while performing a task. Battery powered flashlights are commonly used in these scenarios. Standard flashlights include a body for housing batteries which are biased into engagement with an electrical contact by a coil spring. A head is situated at one end of the body to house a bulb. Often times the head further includes a conical reflector to direct light form the bulb. Standard flashlights are large enough that they are not generally carried by individuals when not in use. Instead they are stored, requiring the individual to locate and retrieve a flashlight when needed.